sleepy_cute_bakerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Idorie
Appearance Short light brown hair with dark blue eyes. usually found wearing his uniform but when not he is wearing a white shirt and jeans. he has some muscle on arms and is always wearing a pearl bracelet gifted from his mother. Personality Though he may be very calm and carefree at times, he quite short-tempered. He is only passive towards Olive Snchti because he feels pity towards her, but to everyone else he can be quite aggressive. He is always quite awkward and easily embarrassed. Jackson has always been described as oblivious at times for he never notices peoples feelings towards him. Though he holds a beautiful smile he can be quite sad at times. Description Relationships Olive Snchti Jackson was working a shift alone when Olive entered, Jackson first thought she was so elegant and beautiful before realising that she was just a lazy, slow, outside reality person. He interviewed her to work at the pie shop and hired her out of pity. He thought at first he was nice to her out of pity but he soon realised he liked her during Christmas when Olive gave him a scarf. From then on the tension thickened as Jackson really started noticing Olive had found it hard to hide it. After Olives 19th birthday Jackson confessed to Olive, then was broken hearted when she told him they couldn’t be together because she was moving to Europe to study poetry. 2 years had passed since she moved away and we see Olive in a library when she looks across the room to see a man borrowing a book, her eyes widen and she runs out to catch him. Once she is outside she had lost the man, she turned her back sadly then she felt someone hug her, it was Jackson she turned and the shared a kiss. Valerie Gillian Valerie is an ex-employee at the pie shop, she got fired for yelling at at customer, Jackson tried defending her but it didn’t help. now she comes to the shop everyday to visit/annoy JAckson at work. Jackson thought of Valerie as a friend or little sister and thought her love for him was just some teen faze. Valerie would repeatedly annoy him and work and always get in-between him and Olive. She was troublesome to him but he still cared for her like when she got lost in the forest and he went searching for her. During Christmas Valerie confessed properly her feelings towards him, that's when he realised that her feelings were genuine and he had to reject her, when he did she said its because his heart belonged to Olive. After that incident Valerie and Jackson went back to how it was she going after Jacksons heart and always coming to the shop. Kevin Arkle Kevin is a regular at the pie shop, him and Jackson are close because of that. Kevin always loves to drink Jackson’s coffee and him and Riley are all friends and they hangout all the time. It’s shown they are close when Kevin calls Jackson’s dad by his first name (though Jackson doesn’t like it). Riley Matt Riley is a regular at the pie shop, him and Jackson are close because of that. Jackson always thought of him as a trustworthy friend but soon after Olive was hired they soon became rivals, both fighting for Olive’s heart. The camping trip Riley showed his true colours when taking Olive for a night walk and confesses to her and tries to kiss her, Jackson freaks out when hearing this, but Riley reassures him when telling him he was rejected. They had a hard time rebuilding their friendship but on Olive’s birthday Riley gives Jackson his blessing. Moe Smith He works as a chief at the pie shop for a while, he is never really shown or ever talks much but it is shown that Jackson trusts him completely. Raymond Idorie Jackson and his father never had the best relationship, he believed he was deadbeat and a terrible father. During Christmas eve his father gave him a letter then left his apartment, Jackson read the letter telling him how much he was sorry and how he wanted to take the shop back but he spent all his money Jackson’s mother and him that he couldn’t do anything. Jackson forgave his father but never got to tell him he was sorry because he had moved to Scottland with his grandparents, but he sent him letters everyday about what was happening in his life.